


Bright Red

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Nature Magic, Romance, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Before the winter season comes, the Summer and Autumn witches display their love in red...
Relationships: Summer Witch/Autumn Witch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bright Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

In the summer, red fragrant roses bloom in the gardens, tokens of affection from the Summer Witch to her beloved, the Autumn Witch. And the Autumn Witch shows her love in turn with a display of scarlet leaves up in the trees.

In the winter, all the colors are white and black and gray; icy blasts leave forests and gardens either bare or broken. It is the dying time, the domain of the Winter Witch who is relentless, until the day when the Spring Witch will be born.

The lovers make the world a brighter place before the darkness comes.


End file.
